Student Love Gakusei no Ai
by Pandacooki312
Summary: Original Fic -- Yume and Akiko are two average high school students, whose lives are forever changed by the arrival of two foreign exchange students. What secrets could these two boys be hiding and why do they know so much about their fathers' work?


学生の愛

Mini Introductions!!! (Of the Charas~ Duh!)

First up is Yume Yamaguchi~ Shes the spunky 16 year old in this fic. Yume stands at the favored height of 5'2", and she's a 3rd year highschool has Brown hair that ends at her shoulders~ part of it is usually up in side ponytail. Yume is obviously japanese. She likes Karaoke singing and protecting her Best friend Akiko.

Moving onto Akiko Aomori. She's the quiet-shy 16 year old, She's an inch shorter than Yume, standing at 5'1". The brainier one out of the two Akiko spends a good amount of time studying, also keeping Yume out of trouble.

----- Start Chapter 1

"Akiko! Hurry up! We're gonna be late again." Yume yelled from the gate of Akiko's house.

"Hey you have no say! You were the reason we were late yesterday~ Kaasan~ Ittekimasu!" Akiko puts her shoes on and heads out the door.

"Ki..otsu...kete..?" Her mom responded. "Oh? Too late?"

Akiko and Yume rush to school. -School bell rings- "WAIT!!" The two yell. "Hold the gate!" The two run onto school grounds and rush to the shoe lockers.

"Sensei's gonna yell at us again." Akiko says as she puts on her school shoes.

"Yare Yare~ no biggie~" Yume smiles. "I'll take the blame today okay? Since you took it yesterday."

Akiko's face lights up. "Maji de? Aa~ Thanks!!" She laughs. "I only took it yesterday because you were still half asleep." Akiko smiles. "Ready?"

-Classroom-

"Has anyone seen Aomori or Yamaguchi?" The sensei asks.

One of the students responded. "Oh? Sensei they're probably late again~"

"Yeah your right~" The sensei sighed as the classroom door slides open.

"Gomen ne~sensei~" The two girls bow and head to their seats.

"No, it's quite alright today girls. We have visitors arriving from the university, and they're late as well." Sensei sits down at his desk and finishes attendance.

"Hey~ Aki-san do you know who the visitors are?" The fellow classmates ask.

"Um. No..kinda...um....uh...I heard they came from Europe." Akiko stutters.

"Guys~ you're making Aki-chan nervous~ back away a little bit." Yume frowns.

"Aa~ sorry Aki-san." The classmate apologizes.

"Ii wa yo~" Akiko blushes a bit from embarrassment.

"Shitsurei shimasu~" Two men say in unison as the classroom door opens.

"Welcome~ to class 3-B." Teacher stands and bows. The two bow back to the teacher then the class.

"Class I'd like to welcome Rafael Faxon and Niros Constantine to our class. Please treat them well. They'll be spending the next 2-3 months here doing a report on the way classes run in different cultures." The teacher sits down and lets the two talk.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" The girls in class yell.

"Wow~ Yume-chan~ the guy with black hair is cute~" Akiko blushes.

"I like the blonde one~" Yume whispers back.

"Ohayou gozaimasu~ My name is Rafael. Nice to meet you all. I'm 18 and I'm in my first year of university. I'm single and looking for a cute Japanese girl to maybe eventually~"

Niros hits him on the head. "Stop. You're embarrassing. Ohayou gozaimasu. I'm Niros. Nice to meet you. I'm 18 as well, and I'm also a first year university student. I'm Italian and Japanese and this dork here is French and American. We can both speak Japanese but speak slowly for him. Thank you."

The sensei show them their seats. They sit right behind Akiko and Yume. As they sit Yume leans in towards Akiko and whispers "Kakkoii~" She smiles and moves back. Akiko nods in agreement.

(WN:: CLASSROOM SEATS.)

-Class begins-

"Excuse me? Pretty girl~ can you show us after class where this class is?" Rafael asks Akiko.

"Um..." She looks at the paper with the two boys' schedule. "Wa~ Yume-chan~ they have all our classes..."

Yume grabs the paper and looks. "Aa~ you're right. You two can just follow us after class okay?"

Niros and Rafael look at each other. "Alright~ that's okay with us." Rafael holds out his hands to the two girls. "Mon Cheri~ I'm Rafael Faxon~ you are?" He smiles.

Yume shakes his hand. "I'm Yume~ and the one in front of you that won't touch your hand is Akiko~ I call her Aki-chan." Yume smiles.

Niros looks at Akiko and holds his hand out. "Niros."

Akiko looks at him and her face turns red. She shakes his hand. "A...ak...akiko." She stutters. She then looks at the board.

"Yume~ I understand that you're happy they're exchange students but they have their own work..."The sensei says in the middle of class.

"Aa~ comm'on~ Sensei!! I'm just giving them a friendly greeting!!!" She yells all happily.

"Mhm..." Sensei mumbles.

(Wn: SORRY!!! I'm constantly switching between 'Sensei' & 'Teacher' xD)

After class ends Akiko stands up and stretches a bit. "Ahhh~ Yume-chan the running we did today was a bit exhausting don't you think?" She smiles.

Yume stands up. "Yeah~ kinda." Yume turns to Rafael and Niros. "Ready??"

"Yeah." The two stand up.

Akiko's bag gets caught on the chair. "Nani?!" Akiko yells as she jerks her bag, as she was jerking her bag she falls backwards bumping into Niros.

"Aa! I'm sorry!!" She brushes herself and looks straight. Eh?" She looks up.

"Wow, you two girls are quite the short ones." Niros smirks.

"Now now Niros, don't go teasing the ladies~ they're helping us around remember?" Rafael smiles and puts his arm around Yume. "_See the height difference between Yume__-__chan and I? Cute noh?_"

Niros nods, he looks at Akiko. "So, where to next Aki-chan?"

Akiko's face turns red. "Uh...Yume-chan~ shall we go to gym?"

Yume smiles and takes Rafael's arm off her shoulders. "_Let's go to gym class._" She smiles and begins to walk w/ Akiko. Rafael and Niros follow the two ladies.

(Wn: **Everything** in _Italic_ is in **English**..)

"_Niros, seems like the other girl is quite fond of you__.._."Rafael whispers.

"_What makes you think that you nerd?_" Niros asks.

"_Well she shook your hand but didn't shake mine..?_"

"_Well~__.__..I don't know what to tell you.__.._"

"_Weird.__.__.You're the one that looks all mean and stuck up.__.._" Rafael pouts.

"_Get over it__..._" Niros nudges him.

Akiko and Yume stop walking and point up to a sign.

"This is the girl's dressing room. Yours is a few down. Okay?" Yume smiles. "Wait for us and we'll all go to class together."

The two boys nod and go to the boys' locker room and change. Since they both finished before the two girls, they wait by the window. Shortly after, Akiko and Yume walk out of the room with a few other girls.

"Wa? Done already??" Yume asks.

"Yeah~" Rafael responds.

The other two girls wait for Akiko and Yume. "Yume~ Akiko~ Are those the two new transfers we've heard about??"

"Un~" Akiko nods.

"Wa! Kakkoi ne" The two girls say in unison.

Niros leans over a little bit. "Arigatou ne~" He smirks.

The two girls giggle and run off to class. Akiko pouts and storms off to class.

"Wow that's the first I've ever..."Yume mumbles.

"What's wrong with Aki-chan?" Rafael asks.

"_My bad.__.._" Niros scratches the back of his head. "_Maybe I made her jealous or something._"

"_I think so Niros__.._."

-Gym class-

"Akiko you're not mad at Niros are you?" Yume asks.

"No, why?"

"Oh~ Nothing." Yume looks at Rafael and Niros and shakes her head as a signal that Akiko isn't angry.

"ALRIGHT class~ Seperate into two groups. Boys & Girls~ We'll be running today. Girls are going to start off first alright boys?" The gym teacher yells.

"Alright~" All the boys say together.

"Aki-chan~ let's do our best today?" Yume smiles.

"Alright!! We've been getting a lot of practice lately anyways." Akiko smiles back.

"Fight~ Oo!!" The two yell right before they start running.

Shortly after the boys begin running. Niros and Rafael eventually catch up to Yume and Akiko.

"Hey ladies~ nice day for a run noh?" Rafael smiles.

"Hey!! What's up?!" Yume yells.

Both Niros and Akiko nod to each other.

"Hey~ you two. I've got a question. Where are you guys staying??" Yume asks.

"Well, we're both staying across from this one park...it's um Aotori park?" Rafael answers.

Akiko and Yume look at each other. "Maji De?!" The girls yell.

Akiko trips. "Aa! Itai~" Akiko sits down on the ground.

"Aki-chan?! You are such a KLUTZ!" Yume yells back and she walks back to her. The two boys stop and walk back.

"Are you ok?" Niros asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine~ It's just another scrape on the knee~" Akiko smiles. Niros helps her up.

Rafael and Yume look at each other.

"Thank you Niros-kun." Akiko blushes.

Yume's jaw drops. "NO WAY?! AKIKO!! You said something without stuttering...and YOUR NERVOUS?! I'm SO PROUD!!!" Yume hugs Akiko.

"Ah~ Yume-Chan~ Yamete Kudasai~!" Akiko's face turns red.

Rafael and Niros start laughing. "You two are something, now come on~ lets finish running." Niros and Rafael and the two girls start to run again.

The day quickly passes by and the four are at the shoe lockers changing.

"Hey~ do you guys wanna walk home together?" Yume asks.

Niros and Rafael look back at each other. "Sure." They say at the same time.

Akiko and Yume smile.

As they arrive at Akiko's house, Akiko's mother walks out of the house.

"Aki-chan!! Okaeri!!" Her mom says very happily. She sees the two boys and blinks.

"Tadaima kaasan~" Akiko blushes a bit.

'Eh? Koibito?" Akiko's mother says blankly.

"Iya! Kaasan!!" Akiko yells.

"Jodan desu~!" She greets Yume and nods to the two boys and leaves. "I'll be back later~" Akiko's mother yells. Akiko and Yume sigh.

"She's quite the energetic mother…" Rafael laughs.

Niros who understood the word 'Koibito' keeps quiet.

Akiko bows to the two boys. "I had a lot of fun today and I really hope we can all become friends." Her face turns red; she quickly gives Yume a hug, and enters her house.

Rafael and Niros walk Yume to her house, and after Yume enters her house Niros and Rafael head home.

"Man, today was...diffently fun don't you think?" Rafael looks at Niros. "Eh?! You're cheeks...their kind of red…are you..?" Rafael laughs.

"Shut up~ you don't even know why..." Niros grumbles. The two boys enter their house.

"That Yume-chan, she's cute." Rafael walks up the stairs. Niros goes to his room and does his own thing.

-Few Hours Pass-

-Yume's house-

"Yume? Who were those two boys? They're not from around here." Yume's mother asks.

"Yeah~ they're exchange students..." Yume responds.

"Oh I see...enjoy dinner." Her mother slowly walks up the stairs and locks herself in her room.

Yume sighs and finishes her chores. She then goes to her room and lies on her bed. "Today...today was…fun." She looks at the clock. "Hmm…it's only 8:30...I'll call Akiko."

-Phone Rings-

"Moshi moshi~ Akiko desu~"

"Aa~ Akiko wasn't school fun today?"

"Un! It was interesting."

"So...I sense you kinda have a crush on Niros-kun."

"Aa!! No~ what made you think that??"

"You did things today that you usually don't do..."

"Well~ he's nice... hey! What about you and Rafael? Hmmm?"

"He's...interesting."

"Yeah, so is Niros…it's like he's hiding stuff…"

"OOooo Aki-chan likes the mysterious types~"

"Aho~ka?"

"Just kidding."

"I know~ Hey; I gotta go take a shower. I'll see you in the morning~!"

"Ok~ Oyasumi nasai!"

"Oyasumi Nasai~ "

-End of Phone Conversation-

The next morning the four head off to school together. When they enter the class some of the snobbier girls stare at the two girls and frown.

"Why them?" A few whisper.

"I have no clue" Some respond.

"Forget them, they're just jealous." Rafael smiles at the two. Akiko, who was still a bit embarrassed by what happened the day before, doesn't really talk that much to the other three.

-Class Begins-

"Today is Saturday. On Monday you'll have a pop quiz. You two boys are excluded alright. Don't forget to study...oh...and today is a free day." The teacher says writing a reminder on the board.

After 2 more classes its lunch time.

"Yume-chan~ do you want me to get some Anpan or Meron-pan? Maybe they have karē pan. Mmmm~ Oishi~!" Akiko smiles and glances at Niros.

"Akiko-chan~ I'd like to try a pan." Rafael says sweetly.

Akiko blinks. "Oh...Ok~ I'll get you one." Akiko walks out of the door.

"Did she forget her bentou?" Rafael asks.

"Probably, that's why she's buying pan." Yume responds.

Niros stands up and walks out of class. He catches up to Akiko. "I'll pay for Rafael's pan." Niros says calmly.

Rafael stares at the door. "Those two are kinda alike, but not really..." He mumbles.

Yume waits for Akiko to come back. "Hey! You know what?! _WE SHOULD ALL GO DO KARAOKE TONIGHT_!!! _MY TREAT_!!"

Rafael laughs loudly afterwards. "Ha ha ha! Alright, I'll ask Niros."

A few minutes later Niros and Akiko are walking back to class.

"Do you think you bought a little too much pan?" Niros asks.

"No...I was very lucky that I was able to get 3 Anpan, 2 Meron-pan, and 3 karē pan." Akiko shyly scoots away a bit.

Niros notices this and laughs to himself. Akiko looks down while she walks.

"Stairs." Niros mumbles.

"Wah?" Akiko looks up at him and trips on the first step. (Going Up!!) "Itai~"

Niros helps her up and carries the bag of pan.

"Arigatou..." Akiko blushes and looks down.

"Ii zo...I'll carry the Pan, I don't want you to smoosh it." He smiles a bit. The two make it back to class.

"Well, FINALLY!" Rafael yells but in a joking way.

"Aww~ Aki-chan! You fell again?" Yume pulls out a band aid and puts it on Akiko's knee.

"Ehh...Arigatou." Akiko gives Yume a meron-pan.

"Aa~ Arigatou Aki-chan!!" Yume hugs Akiko.

"Un~" Akiko mumbles. She gives Niros and Rafael some pan too. Akiko begins to eats some of her bread but stops; she looks around and in her school bag. "Ocha~ Ocha~ Ocha?? Eh?" Akiko blinks.

"Aki-chan~ Here~ I brought an extra. I just knew you'd forget." Yume smiles.

"Aa! Maji de? Arigatou!!" Akiko hugs Yume.

Yume looks at Niros and Rafael. "You two are SURE~ enjoying your pan~" Yume laughs a bit and opens her tea.

Rafael looks at Niros. "You up for Karaoke?" Niros glares at Rafael. "What? It was Yume-chan's Idea." Rafael takes a bite of his pan.

Niros looks at Akiko and then back at Rafael. "Yeah. Let's go." Niros mumbles.

"THAT'S GREAT!! WE'LL MEET AT MY HOUSE AT 6 Pm~ OKIES?!" Yume laughs loud enough you can hear it from the end of the halls.

A teacher pops in. "Uh Yamaguchi, tone it down a bit. I can hear you from the end of the hall."

"Okay." Yume responds. Yume looks at Akiko. "Aki-Chan~ Your going too~. Your awfully quiet today…meh, what's new though hmm?" Yume sits and finishes her bentou.

Akiko finishes her pan(s) and her ocha. She pulls out a book and starts reading.

Rafael blinks and looks at Niros. "_I think the girl you kinda have a slight thing for is a book worm__,__ but she's reading those vampire novels you read all the time dude__._"

Niros glances at the book. "_Humph. None of my business__..._"

When school ends Yume and Akiko are walking down a set of stairs when of group of popular girls gather up on them.

"Yume~ Akiko~ You guys have been keeping those two boys around you like they're your pets. It's only what...their second day here? You two are all over them." One of the girls says as she corners Akiko.

"Yeah~ seems like you guys are quite the desperate ones - manipulating your way into their hearts. What fakes." The other girl says as she slightly pushes Yume. "They don't stand a chance~ They aren't pretty enough, they aren't sexy enough, and they aren't rich enough, and most of all they aren't..." The girl is cut off.

"Well, I don't quite agree with what you're saying there little lady. These two have shown us around quite well...and we aren't their _pets_, may I add." Rafael interrupts.

Niros looks at the group of girls with disgust.

"I never noticed how creepy the other guy's eyes were...blood red. Let's go girls." The girls leave.

Yume yells. "THAT'S RIGHT, RUN!!" Akiko hides behind Yume. "Thanks boys! Those girls are QUITE the vicious ones. You boys are popular already, ahaha" Yume smiles. Akiko nods as a sign of thanks to the two. "Now~ shall we head home and KA-RA-O-KE!!!"

Rafael laughs. The four walk to each other's houses so they can get changed.

-At the Karaoke Bar-

"ALRIGHTY!!! Just cause!!! Aki-Chan is gonna sing first!!" Yume yells all excited-like.

"Woo! Go Aki-chan!" Rafael cheers.

"Ah...Ah....na...nan...NANI?! Doushite Yume-chan!!" Akiko's face turns red.

"I'll sing with you." Niros stands up next to Akiko and looks at the book with her.

"Ah.~" Akiko smiles nervously.

Niros spots a song. "This one?" Akiko looks and nods. The song begins to play. Niros sings with Akiko for the first few lines and slowly makes his way back to the couch. Akiko sings happily.

"Wow~ Niros you're quite the charmer." Rafael and Yume joke.

"Shut up..." Niros smirks and looks at Akiko. "_Cute._" He says out loud.

"_I KNEW IT!!!_" Rafael yells.

"Eh?" Both of the girls stop what they're doing and look at Rafael and Niros.

"Nandemonai~ ladies~" Rafael smiles.

Akiko finishes up her song, and then sits by Niros. "Arigatou~" She smiles a big smile, one that makes Niros blush a bit.

"MY TURN!!!!" Yume yells.

Yume sings 4 songs straight and finally hands the mic to Rafael. After 2 hours the group decides to end their Karaoke adventure and head home.

"Um~ Everyone, would you like to stay for dinner??" Akiko asks.

Yume smiles. "Oh yeah! I'll just call my mom and tell her that I'll be home a little late." Yume walks away a little bit and talks to her mom on her cell phone.

"Aww Aki-chan~ it won't be a hassle??" Rafael asks.

"No..." She gets a little embarrassed.

"Niros, we get to try authentic Japanese food, cooked by a Japanese family!! Oooo, on our third day here too!!!" Rafael's eyes glimmer.

"If it's alright with Akiko then it's alright with me…" Niros mumbles.

"Great!!" Akiko smiles and opens her door letting everyone in. "Kaasan!! Tadaima!!"

Her mom pops out of the kitchen. "Okaeri! Ah! Minna! Okairi!" Her mom smiles and then spots the boys standing quietly behind Akiko – Niros slightly closer to Akiko then Yume. "Aki-chan, Koibito?" She points at Niros.

Yume laughs. Rafael stands there a bit confused.

"_You still don't know what that means? Wow.__.._" Niros says to Rafael, and then walks over to Akiko's mother. "Konban wa~ I'm Niros Constantine. Nice to meet you." Rafael does the same and they all go into the living room.

As Akiko's mother, Yume, Rafael, and Niros get to know one another Akiko starts to prepare dinner.

"Let's see. What would be good tonight..." Akiko mumbles. "Ah ha! I'll make Sukiyaki and some Tempura!" Akiko gets to cooking.

"So Niros, what ethnicity are you exactly?" Akiko's mother asks.

"I'm Japanese and Italian. The Japanese comes from my mom, and Italian is from my dad." Niros responds.

"Have you two been friends for a long time?"

"Ah, actually, we met the first day of university. So, it's only been a few months actually." Rafael laughs a bit.

"Oh, I see." Akiko's mother mumbles.

"I'm gonna go help Aki-chan cook ~" Yume stands up and walks to the kitchen.

Akiko's mother looks around and then looks back at the two boys. "So~ Which one of you two boys are interested in my Aki-chan?"

Rafael laughs and points at Niros. "He won't admit it yet, but he does~"

Niros nudges Rafael. "_Dude?! My private business.__.__.Your such_** un leccaculo **_the mother is _**una mamma sbalordita**." Niros grins and Akiko's mom blinks.

"Itaria?" Rafael and Niros nod.

Akiko pops out of the kitchen and tells everyone that dinner is ready. Everyone stands and walks into the dinner room to take their seats.

"Itadakimasu!!" Everyone cheers before they start eating.

"Wa~ Oishii~ Aki-chan~ Arigatou~" Yume smiles happily.

"Yeah~ It's very delicious Aki-chan~" Rafael takes a bite of tempura.

Akiko glances at Niros who isn't saying anything, but you can see that he likes the food. Akiko smiles and continues to eat. After dinner everyone helps clean up and heads home.

"See you Monday!!" Yume yells.

----

About a week passes and Rafael and Niros are comfortable and make a lot of new friends, mainly from the university. Niros, Rafael, Yume, and Akiko are walking to class when they're stopped by a group of guys in the hall.

"Hey~ Your Yume and Akiko right?" Two of the boys ask.

"Yeah~ So?" Yume responds. Akiko hides behind Yume.

"Aw~ Look at that! That other one is shy~ that's cute~! Com'ere!" One of the boys grabs Akiko and pulls her closer to him.

"Dude! What do you think you're doing?" Rafael asks.

Niros glares at the group of short Japanese boys. (Short to him at least)

"Hey! Let go of Akiko." Yume's tone of voice changes into a serious one.

"Ooo~ Feisty~ I like mine Feisty." The other guy remarks as he grabs her hand.

"Dude!" Yume yells.

Niros pulls Akiko away from the guy holding on to her, and Rafael grabs Yume and hugs her from behind.

"I don't know what you guys think you're doing, but these girls are gladly taken already. So, heh, I hope you're not trying to pick a fight? That was JUST a show of fondness right?" Rafael gets a serious look on his face.

The group of boys runs off without looking back.

Yume Grabs Akiko away from Niros. "What the hell was that? We aren't taken?! I mean we wouldn't date those boys ever but...people already have enough issues with us because of you two. You guys have only been here for like...a week and a half, and everyone knows who you are..." Yume gets a little quieter.

"People might think we're sluts going after you two..." Akiko mumbles.

Niros looks out the window and sighs.

Rafael laughs a bit. "Well, you two AREN'T sluts, and you two are particularly the _cutest_ Japanese girls we've seen, so~"

"Yume, Rafael likes you," Niros mumbles.

"Wha?" Yume blushes and let's go of Akiko. Akiko laughs a bit.

"Hey! Niros is like totally in love with you Aki-chan~" Rafael nudges Niros.

Akiko's face turns red and she turns around and covers her face.

"Aki-chan~ let's go change!!" Yume and Akiko run to the girls locker rooms.

"They're happy though..." Rafael looks at Niros, and Niros punches him in the arm. "Still...she didn't need to know that I LIKED her - NOT LOVE - at least not yet…" Niros mumbled.

Rafael and Niros walk to the boy's locker room.

"Hey, we have a meeting at the university today. We need to update the school on our progress..."Niros reminds Rafael.

"Yeah~ I know." Rafael mumbles.

Throughout the rest of the day Yume and Akiko keep their distance from Niros and Rafael. As they were walking home Niros and Rafael quietly catch up with the two girls, and are able to separate Yume and Akiko from each other.

"Eh? Aki-chan?" Yume looks behind her and doesn't see her; she looks back in front of her and sees Rafael.

"...." Yume tries to walk off.

"Yume...stop. Why are you avoiding me? I didn't do anything wrong." Rafael looks at her.

"I don't know. I guess...I mean...it's not _bad_ that you like me, I'm actually quite happy but...it's too soon." She says quietly. "I like you too, but it's still too early to date." She looks at him.

"You're blushing...~" He smiles and kisses her forehead. "I'll wait." He promises smiling. "I'm meeting Niros here, and then we're gonna go to the university to meet up with some people."

"Oh, I see…" Yume smiles while blushing slightly. Rafael looks at her and smiles.

-Niros & Akiko-

Akiko looks around for Yume, and realizing that the boys have separated them, starts crying softly.

"Why are you crying?" Niros asks.

"I-I…don't know..."Akiko stutters.

"I'm sorry...I didn't exactly want Rafael to say anything...it is true though...I do..._like_ you. I think you're cute… you're nice… you're… everything." He mumbles. Akiko stops crying and looks at him. "If you don't like me it's understandable. I am kind of a jerk, and I have red eyes. It's...I'm..."

Akiko cuts him off. "I do...like you. It's just..."

Niros cuts her off. "We don't have to date yet...It's early…" He kisses her on the cheek and smiles a bit. "Yume and Rafael are waiting for us. Come on~" He walks with her to where the other two are standing a ways ahead.

"There they are!!" Rafael yells.

Yume looks back and sees Akiko and Niros. "Hey!! It looks like she was crying?! What the hell Niros?!" Yume yells.

Akiko laughs. "Yume-chan~ it's okay~ it's okay~ it's actually my fault." She smiles and looks at Niros.

"Ready to go?" Niros asks Rafael.

"Been! Let's go?" Rafael smiles.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow at school alright?" Niros mumbles.

Yume and Akiko nod. "Bye!" The girls wave as Niros and Rafael continue walking down the road.

The girls walk to Aotori Park and sit on the swing set. Yume and Akiko look at each other and laugh.

"Wow! Aki-chan! Who would have thought?! The two hottest guys in our school like us!!" Yume squeals a bit and Akiko nods. "So what did Niros say to you??"

"Stuff..." Akiko replies shyly.

"Like how it's still a little too early to start a relationship??" Yume smiles and Akiko nods. "Yeah! Same here!!" Yume says with a grin. The two laugh.

-University-

"So, how is the project going?" A man asks the two boys.

"It's going well, so far… They live quite a simple life." Rafael responds.

"How about you Niros?"

"...same." Niros answers with the air of one who is too bored to care.

"You're always so quiet..." The man shakes his head.

"Oh~ don't mind him~ he's just tired, that's all. We did some gym tests today in class; they were fun…as usual Niros and I are on the top..." Rafael mumbles.

"Well, they're in high school and you're in college. Anyways, this meeting is over. You can go." The two boys walk out of the dark room.

"What the hell was that...?" Niros mumbles.

"I've no idea..." Rafael responds.

The two boys go home and rest for a while on the couch.

"So what do you want for dinner??" Rafael asks.

--The next day at school in cooking class--

"Alright you can pick your groups." The sensei sighs and goes and gets a glass of water.

Yume, Akiko, Rafael and Niros are all in a group together.

"Group 3 you need one more person. How about..." She goes down the list of students. "Akai. Junnosuke Akai. You're in group 3 now."

Akai stands up from his chair and walks over to the group.

"Hi~ I'm Yume and thi..." Yume is cut off.

"I've been in your class since the beginning of the year. I know who you are..." Akai looks at Yume and Akiko. He smirks and gets close to Akiko's face. "You're still quiet as ever."

"Heh." Niros scoffs. Akai glances over at Niros and Rafael.

"Dude, what's your problem." Rafael laughs a bit to lift up the tension.

"Yeah. You sure have an attitude problem." Yume mumbles.

Akai looks at Yume. "Really? I have one? I didn't know. You shouldn't be talking. You're the most rowdy girl I've ever met."

Yume gets pissed. "Dude, I don't know what's up your ass, but after class, me and you, on the rooftop. I'll show you rowdy." Yume grins.

"Like I'd ever..." He gets cut off by Akiko. "Nii-chan, yamete kudasai..." Akiko mumbles and Akai looks at her in shock before grabbing her and pulling her out of class.

The rest of the class watches them walk out the door, but continues to cook. Yume, Niros, and Rafael follow them out.

Out in the hall…

"I said not to call me that. I left that house a long time ago with dad, and got a name change." Akai pushes Akiko's back to the wall.

"I know, but you needed to stop." Akiko says, winching slightly.

"So that gave you the right...? You're stupid." Akai snarls.

"Take that back." Akiko replies, on the verge of tears.

Niros stops Akai from walking off.

"Get out of my way…" Akai glares at Niros. "This doesn't concern you, pretty boy."

"Nii-chan...onegai…come back home." Akiko pleads.

"Nii-chan? Aki-chan…that...that's Junno?! You said he went to the US." Yume gets confused.

"Mom said I had to keep it secret so I...I lied...I'm sorry Yume-chan." Akiko mumbles.

Yume smiles and puts her hand on her head. "Well, you had a good reason to."

Akai looks at Yume. "You wonder why I didn't want to hear you introduce yourself. I already knew you." Akai smiles and walks over to Yume, getting close to her face. "You're still cute."

Rafael gets irritated. "Hey! Back off. Look I don't know who you are but stop treating the girls badly."

"Wow that flew over your head." Niros mumbles to Rafael.

"Huh?" Rafael looks at Niros.

"Etou..._He iz my tooin burada_" (He is my twin brother) Akiko tries to says in English. Everyone looks at Akiko and starts laughing, including Akai.

"You're so cute!" Yume hugs Akiko and snuggles her.

"Aa!" Akiko squeaks.

"Oh~ I get it~" Rafael laughs.

Akai hugs Akiko after Yume lets go. "Someday..." He whispers as he lets go. He looks at everyone else. "I have a headache. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walks off.

Niros grabs Akiko's hand and walks back to class.

"Aww..." Yume smiles at Akiko and Niros.

Rafael sees this and grabs her hand. "Shall we go to class as well?" He smiles.

After school ends Niros and Akiko walk to the supermarket.

"Thanks for coming with me..." Akiko mumbles.

Niros looks at her and smirks. "Yeah. No problem. Rafael is busy...and so is Yume...plus Yume told me you don't like going anywhere by yourself."

Akiko looks at Niros and smiles. "Haha! Really?!" Akiko runs into a pole. "Ow..." Akiko whines.

Niros blinks. "I thought you'd see that…"

"Heh~ I'm okay."

Niros looks at her. "You have a ....scratch right here..." He kisses her on the forehead.

Akiko blushes. "Eh… th...thanks~"

Niros takes hold of Akiko's right hand. "Ikuzo?" Niros smiles.

"Un!" Akiko nods.

Niros and Akiko make it to the supermarket.

"So what are you buying here?" Niros smiled.

"Um~ I need to buy stuff for..." She pulls out a little list from the small pocket sown into the sweater of her uniform. ((WN::It's the Winter Uniform;; I'll have pictures of both the winter and summer uniform later)) "Ah! I needed stuff for Yakisoba." She smiled.

As they took a step into the market they ran into Akiko's mom.

"Akiko? What are you doing here?" Her mother smiled and looked at Niros. "Ohisashiburi ne~"

Niros nodded and smiled.

"I'm getting stuff for yakisoba tonight." Akiko gave the list to her mom, showing her proof.

"Oh. Hahaha~ Save your money dear, I already bought the ingredients. Niros, you're coming over for dinner right?" Akiko's mother smiled even more when she noticed the two holding hands.

Niros' cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "If it's alright with you."

The three of them headed back home to Akiko's residence.

"Tadaima~" Akiko and her mother said in sync, Niros added his greeting not too long after.

"Well~ Aki, You and Niros can go ahead up to your room and…whatever. I'm going to cook. I'll call you when I'm finished. Behave now." Her mother smiled and winked, leaving the embarrassed couple at the bottom of the stairs.

----- end chapter 1

**Japanese****English**

Kaasan Mom

Ittekimasu I'm off, I'm Leaving

Kiotsukete Be Careful

Sensei Teacher

Yare Yare My oh my, My my~

Maji De Seriously

Gomen Sorry

Shitsureishimasu Excuse me

Ii wa yo~ It's okay, It's alright

Ohayou Gozaimasu Good Morning

Kakkoii Cool~ (style wise)

Nani What?

Koibito Lover

Ohisashiburi ne It's been awhile

Tadaima I'm Home

Itaria Italy

Itadakimasu "I will recieve"

Oishii Delicious

Nii Chan Older Brother

Yamete Stop It

Kudasai Please

Ikuzo Lets Go

Un Yeah

Arigatou Thank You

Oyasumi Nasai Good Night

Iya~ No

Jodan Desu It's a Joke, Joking

Nandemonai It's nothing

Itai Ow, Ouch~


End file.
